inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ryuusei Boy
Ryuusei Boy '(流星ボーイ, lit. Meteor Boy'') là hát kết thúc phim thứ 3 của Inazuma Eleven. Đây cũng là bài hát nhân vật của 3 nữ quản lí và được biểu diễn bởi chuyển âm của họ: Otonashi Haruna (CV: Sanaki Hinako), Raimon Natsumi (CV: Kobayashi Sanae) và Kino Aki (CV: Orisaka Fumiko). Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật Romaji (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (Get The Chance~) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Hikikaesenai ze ryuusei booi Yuuki wa boku shidai Nakama wo shinjiro ryuusei booi Shouri wa chikai Yume nara dare yori mo Kakkee dekkai yume sa Kiken wa tsuki mono sou darou Owaru koto nai Nagai nagai tabi Inazuma hajikeru Otoko michi (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Namida no kazu dake ryuusei booi Tsuyoku nareru kara Pinchi no ato ni wa ryuusei booi Chansu ga kuru ze (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (Get The Chance~) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) '''Bản dịch Anh ngữ Can't turn back, Meteor boy It's up to you to be courageous Believe your, Meteor boy Victory is near When it comes to dreams They are cooler and bigger than anyone else is Danger just comes with them, is not that right? This long, long journay has no end A bolt of lightning bursts open the path to manliness (Never give up, Never give up) One, two, three GO! The more tears you shed, Meteor Boy The stronger you will After overcoming a pinch, Meteor Boy The chance will come 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật 引き返せないぜ 流星 ボーイ 勇気は僕次第 仲間を信じろ 流星ボーイ 勝利は近い 夢なら誰よりも カッケーでっかい夢さ 危険は付き物 そうだろう 終わる ことない 長い長い旅 イナズマ弾ける 男道 涙の数だけ 流星ボー イ 強くなれるから ピンチの後には 流星ボーイ チャンスが来るぜ 気づいてくれるかな ちょっぴりさみしい日 は 一声かけあう 友情 僕は 戦う 僕自身のため イナズマ 轟く 青春さ 涙の数だけ 流星ボー イ 強くなれるから ピンチの後には 流星ボーイ チャンスが来るぜ 引き返せないぜ 流星 ボーイ 勇気は僕次第 仲間を信じろ 流星ボーイ 勝利は近い 涙の数だけ 流星ボー イ 強くなれるから ピンチの後には 流星ボーイ チャンスが来るぜ Romaji (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (Get The Chance~) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Hikikaesenai ze ryuusei booi Yuuki wa boku shidai Nakama wo shinjiro ryuusei booi Shouri wa chikai (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (Get The Chance~) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Yume nara dare yori mo Kakkee dekkai yume sa Kiken wa tsuki mono sou darou Owaru koto nai Nagai nagai tabi Inazuma hajikeru Otoko michi (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Namida no kazu dake ryuusei booi Tsuyoku nareru kara Pinchi no ato ni wa ryuusei booi Chansu ga kuru ze (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (Get The Chance~) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Kizuite kureru ka na Choppiri samishii hi wa Issei kakeau yuujou Boku wa tatakau Boku jishin no tame Inazuma todoroku Seishunsa (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Namida no kazu dake ryuusei booi Tsuyoku nareru kara Pinchi no ato ni wa ryuusei booi Chansu ga kuru ze (Hey! Ho!) (Ole Ole Ole Ole Ole O) (Hey! Ho!) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) Hikikaesenai ze ryuusei booi Yuuki wa boku shidai Nakama wo shinjiro ryuusei booi Shouri wa chikai Namida no kazu dake ryuusei booi Tsuyoku nareru kara Pinchi no ato ni wa ryuusei booi Chansu ga kuru ze (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (Get The Chance~) (Never Give Up! Never Give Up!) (One! Two! Three! Go!) 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' (Never give up, Never give up) (Get the chance!) (Never give up, Never give up) One, two, three GO! Can't turn back, Meteor boy It's up to you to be courageous Believe your, Meteor boy Victory is near (Never give up, Never give up) (Get the chance!) (Never give up, Never give up) One, two, three GO! When it comes to dreams They are cooler and bigger than anyone else is Danger just comes with them, is not that right? This long, long journay has no end A bolt of lightning bursts open the path to manliness (Never give up, Never give up) One, two, three GO! The more tears you shed, Meteor Boy The stronger you will After overcoming a pinch, Meteor Boy The chance will come (Never give up, Never give up) (Get the chance!) (Never give up, Never give up) (One, two, three GO!) I wonder if you'll realize that it's bit of a lonely day We'll meet with one voice, friendship I fight for myself Lightening roars youth The more tears you shed, Meteor Boy The stronger you will After overcoming a pinch, Meteor Boy The chance will come (Never give up, Never give up) (One, two, three GO!) Can't turn back, Meteor boy It's up to you to be courageous Believe your, Meteor boy Victory is near The more tears you shed, Meteor Boy The stronger you will After overcoming a pinch, Meteor Boy The chance will come 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Phiên bản Galaxy thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc